The Roiai Drabble bug has bitten!
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: Like the title says, I've been bitten by the drabble bug.. too bad most of the ones I've written aren't drabbles.. they're more like one-shots. But never mind that... just read and tell me what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Roiai Drabbles! From the 100 themes

* * *

#1- Military Personnel

_Ah. The first day of spring._ She thought. There was never a better time to do something that would make her stand out among her brothers. She was joining the military, something they had never thought of. She was going to do something with her life; she was going to be better. 12 months later. _Brrrrr……the winter wind is colder here…I miss home. _She thought. Almost 12 months had passed since she had joined the military and she was fighting in the bitter cold of the night for apparently no reason. Wait. She did have a reason. _BANG!_ Her rifle went off again as she pulled the trigger and shot down another person. He looked back at her, "Thanks. I didn't see that one." She was part of the military now, working for Roy Mustang.


	2. 2 Gunshot

#2 Gunshot

* * *

_BANG! _He flinched again. She was right next to him, helping him hold his hands steady as he fired the gun. He hated firing that thing; it brought back too many memories of the war. _BANG! BANG!_ He landed two bullets outside of the target area again. He flinched violently and pulled his hands away, but before he could totally let go of the gun, Riza laid her free hand on his forearm. "Colonel, its fine. You will get this, just like you said. You're learning from the best and I will not let you fail. Now bring your hands back up." She pulled one of his arms up and placed herself in between them, bracing herself against his chest. "Try it like this. The backlash will be less until you can get used to it." She placed her hands on top of his and gently tapped her finger on his index finger. He pulled the trigger again, but totally missed the target. Roy didn't know what to do; he couldn't hit the target either. Riza looked up into his eyes. "Listen to me and try this. I am the white part of the target, and the red part of the target is a man trying to take me. If you hit the white part, you kill me and he gets away. If you hit the red area, you kill him and save me." She said. He looked back over at the target and down at the top of her head below his chin. Taking aim again, he fired the gun once. _BANG!_ "Great job Colonel! You hit the man in between the eyes!"_ Yes, _he thought to himself. _Think of Riza and all is right in the world. _


	3. Drabble 4 Grave

#4 Grave

They stood next to the grave until Riza's knees gave out. She fell to the ground, her face in her hands. "He was my best friend; no one else understood me quite like he did." she said to no one in particular. He leaned down and pulled her back up, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "It'll be alright Lieutenant. There is always another being in this world that will understand you. I for one would love to understand you." He said, holding her close. "But every time I let someone into my life, let someone see me as a normal person, they get taken away or die. I don't want you to die." she sobbed into his coat, her tears wetting her perfect skin. "I won't die. I have to many things going for me here; my plans to be furer, my subordinates, and you. Losing a pet is one of the hardest things a person can go through. But remember I'm still here for you." He lightly brushed his lips across her forehead as he slowly pulled her away from the gravestone. Glancing back one last time as she walked away, she read the words that were inscribed on the make shift head stone;

_Beloved Black Hayate, the best Dog of the military. You will be missed._


	4. Drabble 7

#7 Crime and Punishment

She was blazing mad; He had made another comment towards her that upset her beyond belief. She hadn't pulled out just one of her military issue guns; she had both out, aimed directly at his head. "One wrong move colonel and you will lose part of your face." She said, her voice still thick and low from their all day, incessant talking. Then, without any warning, she re-holstered both of her guns and took two steps towards him, closing the distance between them. Pulling his head down to her level and causing him to bend and kneel on his knees, she made sure he could still see one of the guns on her waist. "That was totally unforgivable. I can't believe you still want me to wear a miniskirt; but then again, you are Roy Mustang…" She trailed off as he took advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration and pulled her waist towards him. "Then if I've been bad, you should punish me." he said, lifting her shirt an inch and kissing her stomach. He heard the door open behind him and looked up as Riza paled instantly. "S..Sir! I..I.. I wasn't expecting you for another hour!" she said, saluting and glaring down at Roy, who hadn't moved yet. He stood up and turned around, coming face to face with the none other than Furer King Bradley. The Furer smiled; "That's fine Lieutenant. But I'm more interested in what Colonel Mustang was doing." he said, looking over at Roy. "I was making sure the wound on her stomach was healing. She refused to see a doctor, and I'm the only one she'll let near it." he said, hoping he wouldn't see right through his lies. "Well, how is it?" Bradley asked. "It's healing very well, just like I thought it would." Roy replied. After the Furer had his meeting with Roy and left, Riza entered the room and sat on his desk, looking at the shocked expression on his face. "What happened?" she asked, moving closer to him. Roy laughed and pulled her into his lap. "He told me to get a couch; it's easier to check wounds like that." he said. "Well, I guess that was your punishment; getting caught by the Furer and him telling you to get a room." She laughed, showing there were going to be no repercussions for his actions… right there in the office at least… it wasn't safe anymore.


	5. Drabble 9

#9- Before we knew each other/ Unknown past

Time seemed to stand still outside the home of Roy Mustang; no one was in the area except Riza Hawkeye. She had gotten suspicious of her colonel's strange actions the past week and had decided to do a little searching for herself. Maes hadn't been any help; he refused to do any investigating for her. She remembered looking at the few pictures on his desk; one of her and him at the last military formal, one of his parents, and the last of a child she had never seen. He was cute with brown hair and deep red eyes she had only seen on Ishvalans before. As she came back to the present she heard a voice out at the end of the walkway leading to his front door. 'Come this way; no one will know we're here.' she recognized the voice as Mustang's. Quickly she scrunched down further, trying to conceal her body. _Oh no… he's gonna find me… I should have just stayed home.. _She thought as she heard the steps get closer. Riza wanted to die inside and crawl under a rock; she had been found out. "Riza; you can come out from behind the bushes now. I had a feeling you might show up tonight." he said, interrupting her little prayer to not be found. She slid out and stood up; brushing off the khaki pants and black shirt she was wearing and checking to make sure she didn't have anything in her long golden hair. "I'm sorry, Sir; you know it's my duty to protect you and when you began acting strangely, I took it upon myself to find out since you wouldn't tell me." she said, not saluting since they were both in civilian clothes, but bowing slightly. Roy smiled as she straightened up and walked over to her. "Come on in; I'll explain everything to you." he said, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and allowed herself to be lead into his apartment where she instantly recognized the little boy standing next to the dark shape of a woman in the shadows; he had the same brown hair and red eyes as the one in the picture. The boy cowered in fear and gripped the woman's arm as Riza put her gun back in the holster. "No Gresen; she will not hurt you. She's like me; she regrets all she did in the war. Her name is Hawkeye;" he said, kneeling on the floor and holding his arms out to the boy. "Riza to some of us." he concluded as the boy left the woman's side and snuggled into Roy's embrace. She looked in the moonlight at the colonel and put two and two together; _He had an affair while we were at war and now he's trying to make up for it by seeing the child. I knew there was something wrong. _Riza's eyes became downcast and she backed away slowly, letting them have their space. "I'm sorry colonel; I didn't mean to interfere with your reunion. I'll just go now." she said, turning to leave out the door. "No; stay here a moment longer. I know you've got the wrong idea in your head and it's going to taint your view of me." he said, walking closer to her after she stopped. "During the war we all did things we regretted; well, I did something I don't regret. This little boy was just a baby when I found him inside a house I was ordered to burn. I heard the crying and drove in through the flames to find out who it was. I saw him; naked and helpless in a bed about to die from smoke inhalation. So I rescued him from there and took care of him in my bunk until I got an answer from the person I had sent a letter to. Maes will tell you; he and I took turns caring for the baby while we were at war. Oh Riza, this is my sister Leani; she's been taking care of Gresen since I got out of the Ishvalan city. I wanted to keep him as my own child, but I figured he would fit in naturally with Leani and her husband. " He said, letting his sister come forward. Riza looked at the woman and saw she had the same black hair as Roy, but her eyes seemed to be red with a little black in them. "Why are your eyes like that?" She said, looking over at him and back at his sister. "She has a genetic disorder that will turn her eyes red as she gets older; my brothers have the same thing. That's why I had her take care of Gresen. With his red eyes, we could say that he got a version of the disease that began earlier and spread faster." he answered, holding the boy close in his arms. "Do you have it too, colonel?" Riza asked, looking down into his eyes. "Not yet. It surfaces around your late thirties; no one knows if they have it until their eyes begin to change colors on them. Leani's just started changing around a year ago; I've got about 12 years before I find out if I've got it or not." he said, hugging his sister and letting Gresen go back to her. "Let's go; someone might be getting suspicious if they saw you come to my house." He said to her as Riza held her hand out to the boy. She shook his hand and then shook Leani's thanking her for the kindness she had shown the boy. Roy and Riza made sure Leani and Gresen got in the car safely and around the corner before they spoke to each other. "I'm sorry for what I've done colonel." She said at the same time he said, "I'm sorry for not telling you." They looked into each other's eyes deeply before continuing. "You should have known; that's something I've been trying to hide for four years now. I know you would have helped in any way you could had you known while we were in Ishval." he said, taking her hand and setting it in the crook of his arm. "No, I understand you; not everything has to be known by everyone." she said, letting her hand rest on his arm. They began walking in the direction of her apartment until she had to go across the street to get home. Standing on the street corner for a moment while they professed silently to continue supporting each other, he picked her hand up and lightly brushed his lips across her smooth skin before walking away. She knew he wouldn't want her to tell any one; it would ruin the reputation he had tried so hard to build. As she walked under the yellow light from the street lamps she knew she had learned more about the true Roy Mustang than anyone else had; he was more bent on making the country better at any cost of his than getting fame and glory like all the other alchemists were.


	6. Drabble 10

#10 Promise

Riza couldn't take the pain any longer. Being shackled to a wall and beat repeatedly was too much pain; she was ready to give up any hope that someone would find her. Again the leader of the underground ring came and tried to get information out of her, but she wouldn't relent. "You'll never get anything out me!" she screamed, blood pouring from a fresh wound on her skull and several scratches on her arms and legs. Her head ached from where the blow the man had given her made the back of her head smack hard on the wall. "Kill her; I'm tired of hearing her voice." the leader said, leaving the room. She looked up, trying to focus her eyes on the eyes of the three masked men holding rifles locked on her drained body. She could barely make them out, but two of the men had red eyes and the other had black eyes. _I think I know those eyes… _She thought as they cocked their guns, ready to shoot her. The next thing she felt was intense heat, blinding her worn out eyes and singeing some of her hair. As the flames died down she saw one of the men stand up and walk towards her, their gun still aimed at her. He pointed the gun towards the ceiling and shot three rounds, the reverberations echoing in the old building. "Come on lieutenant; stay with me here." she heard in her ear as the man unlocked the shackles and she fell helplessly to the ground. "Colonel, go; someone will be back in a few minutes." she said, her vision getting blurrier and harder to adjust as she lay on the floor. "Never; I will never leave you." he said as he picked her up; she was lighter than he remembered. Her body was covered in scratches and blood, her face was even worse; it was bleeding profusely from the wound she had gotten as he had to stand by and watch. The exit where his backup was waiting was at the end of the hall; if he could make it without being detected they would be fine. "Hey! Where'd hell do ya think you're goin'? Come back here!" he heard behind him. _Shit,_ he mumbled under his breath. Instantly two figures jumped out in front of him; he shifted her in his arms and was about to snap his fingers when he recognized the two men, Full-Metal and Al. They shot past him and went after the rebels, using alchemy to capture the fools and hold them down. Roy got out the exit and practically landed in the arms of Armstrong who took Riza from him and went towards the ambulance waiting around the corner. He ran after them, praying with every step she would make it through. He hopped in the back of the ambulance and rode to the hospital holding her hand. He was pushed out of the way as she was taken into the emergency room to try and close up her head wounds, but he wouldn't leave. Almost three hours later a nurse told him where he could find her; he dashed up the stairs and into the room, closing the door behind him. When he turned to look at her his eyes ached to see how bad she appeared. Her entire body was scratched and bruised; her hair was slicked back showing off her high, proud forehead and the eight stitches she now had to close her wound. He sat next to her bed, taking her hand and lightly rubbing his thumb over her delicate fingertips; she woke with a start and gasped. "Roy! Roy, where are you?" she said, trying to sit up. "I'm right here Riza; I'm not going anywhere." he said, standing to look into her face. There was a strip of cloth tied over her eyes; he went to remove it as the doctor entered the room. "Don't do that. We don't know yet what's going to happen to her eyes if you do." The female doctor said, walking in. "Are you her husband?" she asked, peering at the records on the clipboard. "No, I'm her superior. The closest thing she has to family." he replied. "Well, I'll allow you to hear since we have no record of any other family. Lieutenant Hawkeye;" she said, walking to the other side of Riza's bed and holding her other hand. "You're going blind. The head wound on the back of your head you got has injured your eyesight; you must have gotten a pretty bad blow to your occipital lobe. But I'm afraid it's irreversible." she said, patting her hand before leaving the room. Riza's grip on Roy's hand tightened. "No… no… I can't be blind… this, off. Take it off!" She practically screamed as she reached up to rip the cloth from her face; Roy tried to hold her down, saying the doctor wanted to leave it on. She fought against him and pulled it off, opening her eyes and blinking several times before bursting into tears. "It's true… I can't see anything! All I see are figures and light …" she said, crying into her pillow. He pulled her hand up towards his face. "Listen to me, Lieutenant. You're still under my orders; you must remain hopeful. Until you are relieved of duty permanently, I am going to stay by your side as your superior; and when the day comes that you are given your decommissioning, I will still remain by your side as your friend." he said, placing the palm of her hand on his cheek and looking into her eyes; they weren't the bright color he was used to seeing, they had a sort of whitish glaze over them. "Do you promise Roy?" she said, her voice broken from her sobbing. "I promise; until the day I die, I'll be by your side." he responded, letting her feel the tears that leaked out of his eyes; eyes he wished he could share with her.


	7. drabble 11

#11 Liar

"You never tried to get to know her! You know nothing about her!" Havoc screamed at the top of his lungs. Roy had just gotten information that Havoc had taken Riza Hawkeye out early last night and she hadn't shown up for work today yet. His anger was about to boil over; he'd had enough of every one's attempts to get to her. This was an internal battle he had daily when she walked into the office; did he break rules and ask her to dinner, or did he remain professional like he was supposed to? Every day he chose the latter; remain professional so no one would get into trouble was his reasoning. "Liar! Just because I decide not to date her doesn't mean I don't know anything about her! I choose to remain professional here so neither she nor I would have to face an inquiry! But it looks like I'm going to have to deal with one anyways; do you realize how much trouble you've gotten me in Jean?" Roy screamed back, his voice angry and unforgiving. "No; and I don't care. You've had the opportunity to date her for years now and you never jumped at the chance. So I did; and it's not like it's an everyday thing either. She spends a lot of time alone at her house or out with her best friend, some woman named 'Little Rae.' Besides, I know why she's late today; she said something about having to get things for dinner with Rae tonight." Havoc said. Seconds later she came in the door and stopped short as everyone stared at her; Roy's face turned bright red and he sat down, picking up his pen and scribbling on his paperwork, trying to seem busy. "What's going on here?" she said, walking over to Havoc. "Nothing; but I think you need to hear this. He found out on his own about us and blew up at me for no reason." he said, pressing play on a tape recorder he had hidden on her bookshelf. The room was filled with their screaming voices again and Riza listened, her eyes slowly traveling over to Roy as his face turned redder and he wrote faster on the papers. As the tape finished she pulled her gun out of the holster and put it directly on Havoc's forehead. "Get out." She said, her face beginning to turn red with embarrassment. "You better start running now because as soon as I get done talking to him I'm gonna come after you." she said, her voice chilling the blood in everyone's veins. They all left the room and she put the gun up, walking over to Roy's desk and grabbing his shirt collar, causing him to stand up. "So you finally figured it out, huh Colonel Mustang?" she said loud enough incase someone was listening at the door and releasing his collar. "Well, yes; I guess I did." he responded. "So they think you know nothing about me… hmm…where was the last place I got injured?" she asked, stepping away from him and lowering her voice so only he could hear her. "Right there; on your side. A bullet went through the side of your chest, grazing your arm." he said, lowering his voice also and looking at her with confusion. "Good, now where was the last place I went on vacation?" she said, smiling. "A cottage retreat in the mountains near the east." he said, smiling back at her. "Who was the last person I kissed?" she said, stepping closer to him, her voice becoming a whisper. "Me." he whispered back. "And where did I sleep last night?" she responded, leaning in to him. "My house, with me." he said, kissing her lips lightly. "There; you know me better than anyone else in this whole country does. Now, I'm gonna go let Havoc know we won't be going on anymore dates because he ruined anything we had and you can take care of that tape recorder, since I can hear it running…" she said, letting go of him and turning to walk out the door, her gun pulled from the holster. He grabbed her arm just before she reached the door and asked her who 'Little Rae' was. "Think about it; Rae? Roy? Do they sound similar in sound?" she said, looking back up at him. "But why 'Little'? I figured you would've said 'Big Rae' instead." he said to her. "If I was referring to your ego, yes; I would have said big. But since I'm referring to something a little lower than your head, I'll stick to 'Little' for now." she said, patting his arm before opening the office door and leaving. He took the tape out of the recorder and destroyed it, melting it into a lump of plastic in the trashcan. He wasn't phased by what she said to him; he would get back at her later that night after dinner. He shook his head and smiled; No one knew her like he did; no one would ever know her like he knew her.


	8. drabble 12

#12 Proof

The rain poured ceaselessly down as Mustang stared out the window. He hated the rain; no one would fully understand why. Lieutenant Hawkeye came in and handed him another stack of papers, wanting him to continue signing them. "For once Riza, I wish it wouldn't rain on the afternoons. I want to go for walks in the park with Elysia, letting her play as if she hadn't a care in the world. Since Maes died, she hasn't left the house after we get her home." He said, turning his chair around to look at the stack of papers on his desk. "Is it wrong to wish you had been killed in the place of your best friend?" he asked, letting the question soak into the walls of their office. "If it had been you who perished instead of him, you know he would be thinking the same thing. You can't change the past colonel; you can only change the future." she said, walking around to the other side of his desk and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know… but I want proof that I can change the future. I want to know for sure that her future can be better than it is." he said, letting his head fall to his hands. He leaned over and put his ear to her bulging stomach that was swollen and alive with his son. "You have made a difference in many people's lives;" she said, stroking his hair. "You've made mine better and more complete, Elysia will grow up without a biological father but she has her adopted parents; no one knew why Gracia wanted her to go to you when she died, but I know it was for the best. She'll still grow up with a family and a little brother." she said, letting him feel their son kick around inside her. He reached up and laid his hand on the side of her stomach, rubbing the place she had gotten stabbed years ago. "But can I protect all three of you? How can I protect myself so that I don't leave you like he left them?" he said, looking up into her eyes. "I don't know Roy; I don't know. But if you want to get out of here at a decent hour today you need to finish your paper work." she said, pushing the papers back in front of him, letting him kiss her stomach before getting back to work. As three o'clock came around, he looked up again as their office door opened and Elysia walked in carrying a big piece of construction paper. "Look! I drew my family today in art class!" she exclaimed, handing the paper to Roy. His eyes softened as he saw what she had drawn; there were four large stick figures surrounding a smaller one, each person had a word above them. Maes and Gracia were first; 'mommy' and 'daddy' written in crayon above their heads. Next came himself and his wife, Riza; above their heads were the words 'new daddy' and 'new mommy.' "What more proof do you need? I'd say you got the proof you wanted." Riza said, hugging Elysia as she put her ear to her stomach, listening for her little brother to kick. "You're right; all I needed was a picture." he said, pinning it to the wall next to his desk. "I needed someone to put it in the simplest terms possible."


	9. drabble 14

#14 Covered eyes

* * *

"When can I open my eyes Miss Riza?" Elysia asked in her sweetest voice. "In a few moments sweetie, we're almost there." Riza replied. The little girl in her arms was getting heavy; she had been carrying her for almost three blocks now. They rounded a corner and went up a short flight of steps where Riza knocked on a door. "Ok Elysia; you can open your eyes now." she said as the door opened and many people in blue uniforms jumped out and yelled 'surprise.' Elysia wiggled out of Riza's grasp and ran to her mother who held out a pink crown for her to wear. Since Maes had died, Gracia hadn't had anytime to plan a birthday party for her daughter, so Riza took care of it and invited the people she thought Elysia knew; Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, and a few other people form the investigations department Gracia recommended. Colonel Mustang had gotten an invitation but hadn't shown up yet; Riza didn't expect him to because this would remind him of what Maes would have planned for his four year old daughter. She smiled and stood in the back of the room, watching the full grown men play spin the tail on the donkey with the birthday girl. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone came from behind her and covered her eyes; she reached for her gun but whoever it was had already pulled it out of the holster. "Why do you plan a birthday party on your birthday and not include yourself in the festivities?" the voice she only knew as Roy Mustang's resounded in her head. "Because no one needs to share this special day with Elysia; she's had a hard year and she needs time to have fun. My birthday has nothing to do with this." she said, pulling his hands off her face. She turned and saluted him, but he laughed and pulled her hand down. "You are so unselfish and giving; when are you going to let someone do something for you?" He asked as he walked her out into the hall, closing the door to their office behind them. "When someone comes along who I'll let dote upon me." She responded, leaning against the wall. "Well, whether you'll let me dote on you or not is your decision, but I have a birthday gift for a dear friend here and I want to see if she likes it." He said as he pulled a small gift-wrapped box out and handed it to her. She smiled and opened it, finding a small blown-glass vase inside; it was green and shiny, two of her favorite things. "Thank you colonel; it's beautiful." Riza said as she bowed slightly to him. As she stood back up he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. Her mind screamed it wasn't proper, but her body screamed back it felt right. She let him kiss her for a few moments before she pulled herself from his grip and looked up into his eyes. "I don't dote upon just anyone Riza; I have to love the person before I spend my own personal money on them." he said before he turned and entered their office where the group was playing musical chairs. "Are you coming?" he asked her. She nodded her head; "Yes, Roy; I'm coming." 


	10. drabble 15

#15 The scent of blood

* * *

It filled his nostrils; the whole damn building seemed to be filled with it. He looked around in a frenzy; the guns had quit firing almost three minutes ago. _If I don't find her soon and she's hurt, she won't live. _He thought as he entered another room where the stench became worse; on the floor on top of a man dressed in a black coat laid the familiar form of his lieutenant. He rushed over to her and turned her over gathering her up in his arms and practically running out of the building. Almost all the hostages had been killed in the robbery and Riza had been sent in to try and negotiate; she wouldn't let Roy anywhere near the building when she offered to go in. Now she barely clung to life as he hurried her to a waiting ambulance. He set her down on the gurney and she was wheeled off into one of the vehicles to the hospital. Mustang helped with the remaining survivors and then drove to the hospital at an alarming speed. He was greeted by the solemn faces of his team when he arrived an hour after she had been rushed away. "They did all they could Roy; she's gone." Havoc said, resting his hand on Fuery's shoulder as the man covered his face with his hands. Roy's face fell instantly as the doctor came out of the emergency room with her torn uniform and the other half of her dog tag. "I suppose you'll know who to send these to…" She said, handing him the articles. Roy stood astonished and distraught, his team gathering around to look at the blood stained uniform and the bent dog tag. "They don't need to be sent anywhere; they're right where they belong." He said, wiping the blood off the tag and uncovering the name 'Riza Ramona Mustang.' 


	11. Drabble 17

# 17 Scars

Another day of work at the office had passed without any commotion. The branch inspection had gone smoothly, each member of Roy's unit getting an 'excellent' rating. The rain cleared in the late afternoon as the members of him team left one by one to go home. Hawkeye reached up and rubbed her side once more; he had seen her do it a million times, especially when it was raining outside. He couldn't hold in his questions any longer. "Lieutenant; why do you rub your side when it rains?" he said, setting his pen down and leaning back in his chair. She sighed; she knew eventually he would ask about it. She stood up, walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair in front of him. She took a deep breath before starting her story. "It was the fourth or fifth heavy day of fighting during the war; you and I had already met and I was protecting your back. An Ishvalan snuck up behind you with a small handgun, preparing to shoot you in the head. As I called out to you, Hughes knocked you out of the way and the gunman turned to see who was screaming; it was me. He shot two bullets; one flew past my head and the other entered my side. It never exited the other side, so the doctors couldn't remove it. The scar tends to bother me on rainy days because it was a horrible day filled with blood, washed away by a thunderstorm that night as I lay in a hospital bed." She said, lowering her head as Roy stood and walked over to her. "May I see this scar? If you don't mind I mean…" he said, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She paused for a moment, her mind telling her he was crossing the line, but her instincts told her he was genuine; he only wanted to see the scar from the bullet she took for him. She unbuttoned her uniform jacket and untucked her shirt, lifting it up slightly so he could see the puckered skin of her scar. She leaned back in the chair so he could see it better in the fading lights of the setting sun. He removed the igniting glove off his right hand and ran it lightly across the pink skin, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was. "You took a bullet for me? You say it was the fourth or fifth major battle; we had only known each other a week before that." He said as he looked up into her eyes; they were filled with tears. "Now you know why I take so much care of you; I've devoted myself to you and anything you decide to pursue." she said, standing up and tucking her shirt back in, then buttoning her jacket back. Before she turned to leave the room, Roy stood and wrapped his arms around her small frame. It was an innocent hug, but it left her wanting more when he let her go. "Thank you so much Riza. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked, resting his hand over the spot he had seen her rub many times. "Don't run blindly into anything that could get you killed; many times during the war I thought I was stupid for taking this for you. But I see now you have many great things planned for when you become Furer; I don't want to see those dreams and goals die with you in some mindless battle with an Ishvalan or some other killer." she said, pulling his hand off her side and holding it in her hands. "I'll try to be more selective in who I go after; I know that not only does my life hang in the balance, but yours does too." Roy said, motioning for her to gather her things so he could walk her home. They walked side by side until they reached their apartments, which were right next door to each other, and said goodnight. He knew she would always be there to protect him, and she knew he would always be there to climb to the top and make hers and the lives of countless other people better.


	12. drabble 18

#18 'I don't want to realize'

"We haven't done anything wrong, though; is it absolutely against the rules to take a woman out on a date?" Colonel Mustang said to the general who was conducting the inquiry. "No, but it is in violation of rule number 43 to have internal relationships with soldiers under your command. Do you have anything to say before I leave to do my report? Any last words to try and save yourself?" the burly man asked, standing up to leave. "Have you ever been in love? Do you know the feelings that overwhelm you when you find that perfect woman? It's like someone has given you a new pair of eyes to see with; the whole world looks fresh and brand new when she's walking next to you. And when you lie in your bed alone at night, you think of her and the adventures you're going to have with her tomorrow; you think of what she might wear and you remember the smell of her perfume. You ache to pick up the phone and call her, to hear her sweet voice one last time before you drift off into a sleep that's filled with images of her. I don't see anything wrong with her being my perfect woman…" Roy responded, putting his face in his hands. "I do understand what you mean; I married my perfect woman. But she wasn't in the military or one of my subordinates; you're going to have to realize she will always be just out of reach. I sympathize with you Mustang; if one of you wasn't in the service, you could be together." the man said, walking out the door to report to the Furer. "I don't want to realize that she's out of reach; I just got to her…" he mumbled to himself as his perfect woman walked in with some boxes to clean out her desk; he would probably never get to see her smile or laugh at him again.


	13. drabble 20

#20 Murderer

"General Roy Mustang has been found guilty of murdering Furer King Bradley; he is sentenced to death at sundown tomorrow." The judge read. Riza's heart sank; she had worked ten years to help get Roy to the top and just as he made it, someone had to kill Bradley and stage it to look like her boss had done it. She sat rigid in her seat until he was lead away from the courtroom through the back entrance. He never once glanced up at her, even while she sat in the witness's chair and gave her testimony. Her life was taken from her also when he shot the next afternoon; she couldn't look as his body crumpled to the ground, motionless. The next week she returned to work, looking up at the door, expecting him to walk in any moment. Scaring her half to death someone did come in the door; it was one of the men who had accused Roy of killing the Furer. He gave her a fake smile as he told her she was being promoted to Roy's position, saying he knew she would do a better job than that lazy fool. Riza's temper flared; she gathered her bag and the one picture frame that sat on her desk before turning around and facing the offending man. "You know what? He ran this unit in tip-top shape; he kept his soldiers alive. He took care of us while never letting someone take care of him. The only reason I stayed in the military and put up with these stupid regulations was because he needed someone to look after him; now you've taken that away and I have nothing left to live for. I have no reason to remain in this hellhole; I've put up with it long enough. You can go shove your military rules on someone else; you won't do it to me any longer." she said, ripping her rank off her shoulders and throwing it at the man's feet. She walked out the door and went home, stopping there and changing before visiting Roy's grave. "I'm leaving Roy; I'm getting away from this place. It's filled with too many memories, but I'm going to continue to search for a way to prove your innocence; in your death I still find purpose." She placed the picture frame on the ground and tilted it so the afternoon sun could glint off the glass. It was a picture of them, together and happy; but it would be a long time before they would be together again.


	14. Drabble 21

# 21 Confession

"I have a confession to make…" Roy said one afternoon while Riza was working hard at her desk. _This is it… he's going to finally tell everyone we're together; what a bad time though._ She thought to herself as he stood up and cleared his throat. "I have put in an order; an order for every female to wear miniskirts!" He said, beaming at the 40 or 50 men who cheered as he waved the form in the air. He glanced over at his lieutenant just in time to see her shoot six bullets in his direction. Every bullet went through the form, shredding it to pieces. "I don't think so; and if you were smart, you won't write out another one." she said, her voice chilling everyone's blood. "Now get back to work colonel." Roy sat down in his chair, stunned, but happy he had gotten his confession off his chest.


	15. drabble 23

#23 'Someone I want to protect'

He couldn't take it anymore and she refused to leave him.

"Go! You can make it out alive if you leave me here!" he winced in pain from this wounds.

"Never! I chose to protect you and I will die doing my job!" She replied, firing another round of bullets at the oncoming rebels. She still refused to give up on him, and he finally realized why.

"You love me… that's why you stay, right?" He gasped out.

"Not now colonel… I'm a little busy." she avoided his eyes as she pulled another clip from her belt and reloaded her gun. No one entered the room as she was poised and ready to shoot the next person who came through the door.

"Hawkeye… Riza, answer me. Do you love me?" He asked again, never moving his eyes off her face. Another rebel came in the door and she shot him down; three more came towards the sounds and every time she pulled the trigger and ended the life of one of those men, she answered his question.

"I kill for you." BANG "I would die for you." She said. BANG

"But why?" he said over the noise.

"Because I love you!" BANG BANG She leaned over him to look in his eyes and repeated in a quiet voice as he drifted into eternal darkness. "Because I love you…"


	16. Impulsiveness

Here's a drabble I wrote one morning thatwas bugging the crap out of me... it doesn't go with the 100 themes or anything, but I liked it and thought you guys might too. RxR please if you do like it!

* * *

**Impulsiveness **

The sun dipped below the horizon again as Riza Hawkeye sat on her bed reading a book, her beloved dog resting at her feet. The book was about romance and lust, two things she didn't allow herself to experience.

"For once in my life, I want to do something without thinking… I've always thought my actions through…" She said out loud. Hayate sat up and whimpered at her, telling her he had to use the bathroom. She stood up and pulled on her robe, then let her dog trot out the front door. To her surprise, standing at the front gate of her small house was Colonel Mustang; he seemed to be in a trance because he didn't notice her standing at her front door.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled the robe tighter around her body and walked down the paved sidewalk to the gate. He jumped and brought himself out of his stupor.

"Um… uh… I was… I mean...Iwasgoingforawalkand… wentinthisdirectionso… IstoppedbytoseeBlackHayate…" He spoke with lightning speed. Riza didn't catch a word of what he said.

"It's alright." She said as she opened the gate and he stepped in. Hayate bounded towards Roy and jumped up on him, knocking him on his behind.

"He's a lot bigger than I remember." He said, looking up into Riza's face. Her eyes seemed to be far away; she was thinking about what she had said earlier in her room.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I just made a loaf of bread too." She blurted out before she could thoroughly think through her words.

"I would love to." He said, picking himself up off the ground and following her into her home.

* * *

Short and sweet.. it's what a drabble's supposed to be! Hurray!  



	17. drabble 27

I don't own them… #27- Dependency

Just like a newborn child depends on its mother to care for it, Roy Mustang felt he could depend on his 1rst Lieutenant to take care of him. But he never thought about who she could depend on to take care of her.

"Colonel, don't worry about me; I can take care of myself." She said as she walked out the door that darkening evening. He got a call about two hours later and rushed himself to the hospital.

"I thought you could-" He burst in the door of her hospital room and discovered the doctor pulling the sheet over her face. His entire being felt as if someone had smashed him into the ground and then run him over with one of the military transport trucks.

"I'm sorry… she couldn't wait any longer." The doctor said. He reached to the table behind him and pulled a package out. "I do believe you'll take care of these?"

"Yes. I'll take them." He said as he took the bulging paper bag. He didn't have to open it; he knew it held her bloody uniform and dog tag.

He went to his office instead of going home, and he set the package on her forever-empty desk, hoping she would magically come back to life.

"But she can't come back… she's gone…" He cried into the stale office air, his tears finally overcoming him. He hadn't been there to take care of her and he lost her; now he was alone.


	18. drabble 28

I don't own them… #28 Pain and Wounds

OK I'm going to try and tell you this with the least amount of screaming possible. I go to a college where we live in dorms. And I hope you al know that there are people who are in charge of a group of incoming students that live on a floor of the residence hall. Well, I applied to be one of those people, we call them Resident Assistants, and I didn't get a position. That was before school ended. So I get home today and there is a message on my phone. No one ever calls me, so I was curious and listened to the message. OMG! I GOT A POSITION! I am so happy! I've been jumping up and down for almost two hours now! But anyways, tomorrow, (Thursday) I'm going to post the rest of this set of drabbles because I'll be training for a whole week before the students actually move in. So I think there are seven more drabbles left, so be expecting them tomorrow after about 3:00. Until I get back online, I love you all for reading my stories and I'll talk to you when I get my computer set up at college! w00t! jumps up and down a million times screaming 'I did it!'

* * *

"If you move one more inch, I'll make this hurt more than it already does…" The cold voice behind him said. "You've caused my family and our god much pain; the spilling of our innocent blood on your hands was great, therefore I will be greatly rewarded when I die and meet Ishbala. Now be prepared to meet your death face-to-face."

Roy couldn't move, and he was pretty sure Edward was knocked out.

"Why must you do this to him? He wasn't involved in the war at all; let him go and take your vengeance out on me." Roy pleaded, hoping Ed wasn't already dead.

"No; you are both dogs of the military, useless vermin that attacked and killed our beloved families and friends. With the blood from both of you, more of my people will be avenged, their pain relieved." The cold voice behind him said. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yes… you have no idea what pain is… pain is dealing with officials you morally disagree with, being _forced_ to kill people you have no quarrel with. I have many things I regret, the war being the largest and most haunting. Kill me if you must, but please leave him alive." Roy said, closing his eyes and preparing for the searing pain he knew would be coming any second. He squeezed his eyes shut harder as he heard the shot, but the pain never came; he felt quick warm hands work at the ropes that bound his hands and feet.

"Come on colonel; we've got to get the two of you out of here." Riza Hawkeye said as she helped him stand up. Havoc was right behind them, picking up Ed's limp body. They walked past the dead body of the Ishbalan, Roy's eyes seeing malice and hate in the man's eyes.

"You will never know what real pain is… you got to die and you don't have to live with the blood of innocent people stained on your heart." He said, walking out the door.


	19. drabble 30

I don't own them… #30 Conversation

The sun was sitting high in the sky as Roy walked Black Hayate. '_Go to the bathroom already dog…'_ He thought to himself as the animal finally relieved itself. He tugged a little on the leash and walked him back inside.

"Colonel?" He heard her call from the back bedroom. He took the leash off the dog and let him bundle into a ball on the couch. He headed towards the bedroom, taking a deep breath before opening the door. He almost couldn't bear to look at her; her body was so badly mangled.

"Yes Hawkeye?" He answered from the chair he had pulled up to sit next to her.

"Will you sit here with me for a while? I know you can't stand to be in here with me, but please, stay with me." She pleaded, her voice cracking and she coughed up more blood.

"I will sit here with you, but you have to promise me one thing; that you won't die on me. I need you stay with me." He said, brushing a few strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"I can't promise you that… but please, stay here… I want my last conversation to be with you." Riza said.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine!" Roy raised his voice over the sound of her coughing. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his cheek, his tears of pain for her already flowing down his face. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"I'm sorry… I can't stay any longer…" She said as her breathing became shallower.

"No! Don't! The doctor said you would be fine!" He yelled as she closed her eyes. She inhaled one last breath, her eyes opening for the last time.

"I love you, Roy…" She said as her breathing stopped and her hand on his cheek went limp. He looked at her face in a panic.

"Hawkeye! Riza! Wake up! You have to wake up!" He said, shaking her by her limp shoulders. He slowly slid out of his chair and kneeled next to her bed, laying his head on her hand. "Please wake up…" He said as he cried, the tears not stopping even as two officials took her body away. "I love you too, Riza…" He said to her empty bedroom, inhaling the scent of her for the last time.


	20. drabble 31

I don't own them… #31 Home Cooking

"This is wonderful! Who taught you how to cook this?" Roy said to his wife as he gobbled down his dinner.

"Gracia; she's a wonderful cook." Riza said, setting her plate down on the table and eating too.

"Well, I'll have to remember to thank her for teaching you." He said as he polished off his plate. A few minutes later Riza finished eating and did the dishes as Roy worked on some papers she forced him to bring home. He finished them about 10:30, sighing and putting them back in the folder. Riza was getting ready for bed, brushing her long golden hair in front of the mirror.

"How about some more of your home cookin'?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"What would you like me to make?" She asked, turning around in his arms and kissing his lips.

"You… and **I'LL** light the fire…" He said as he pulled her to the bedroom and closed the door.


	21. drabble 32

I don't own them… #32 Shirt

The evening had been one of the most wonderful in her entire life. She had gotten her colonel to finish his paperwork at a decent hour and gotten everyone else out of the office before dark. His excuse of not finishing his work was a feeble one, but everyone bought it every single day. As she lay on the couch in his office, her body in a state of bliss and her mind equally as fogged, she sat up a little and sighed. He looked peaceful, his head resting on her flat stomach comfortably; she pulled herself away from his near-naked body and stood up, her legs feeling like jelly. She tiptoed to the bathroom in his office; as she passed the mirror she got a glimpse of her appearance. Her hair was down and unbrushed and she wore nothing underneath the button up shirt she had slipped on before getting up. '_I like this shirt… I think I'll keep it for my own.'_ She thought as she went back to the couch to wake up her lover. They began dressing, the forbidden acts they did at night had to be concealed with extreme attention to detail. Roy pulled on all his clothing and looked around for his white shirt, spotting it still on Riza.

"Can I have that back?" He asked walking closer to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"No; it's my fee for the pleasure I give you." She said as she laughed, kissing his lips one last time before leaving. They parted ways under the street lamp like usual and went their own directions to their apartments. Riza collapsed in her soft bed wearing nothing but the shirt again, her dreams filled with the desires and lust she could only control for a certain amount of time. Namely, until she could get everyone out of the office the next night.


	22. drabble 33

I don't own them… #33 A walk

They walked down the grassy hill, just the two of them watching the carefree children playing tag. Then down the hill they went, rolling in the soft grass to the base and right back up giggling. He looked over at Riza and noticed the faraway look on her face as she continued to walk forward.

"Woof!" He said, snapping her out of her dream. She looked down and smiled.

"One day you'll have a little one to walk and play with you Hayate… don't worry." She responded and continued to walk towards their homely apartment.


	23. drabble 34

#34 Telephone

Oh how she wished the phone would ring, ring and she would pick it up, his voice resounding on the other end. But he never did call, until that night. _sfx- telephone ringing_

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye? I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I need someone to talk to."

"I'm here colonel; go ahead."

"I just want someone…"

They talked well into the night, the stars twinkling as they talked about the war, the unit, and their own lives. Never did she feel she knew him, but after that night, she knew she did.


	24. drabble 35

I don't own them… #35 Letter

He reached into the mailbox and pulled out his mail; it was mostly bills and junk, until he came to a small white envelope with the neat, perfect handwriting he knew was hers. He ripped it open and carefully pulled out the white paper, setting the envelope down on the steps as he sat down too. He hadn't heard from her since she had been transferred, no phone call, no letter; it had been close to a year since she left. He unfolded the paper and two smaller pieces of paper fell out, landing on his lap. He picked them up and tears welled in his eyes as he saw the figures on them; one was a picture of his newborn daughter being held by a proud looking Riza and the other one was a picture of his child laying down in her crib. He dried his eyes enough to read the letter, the words making him cry again.

'_Dearest Roy, I hope this letter reaches you without problems. I've sent you some pictures so you can see the life we created; I've named her Aisia, after your mother. She's just as beautiful as I would have imagined our child being, except I never expected to have to hide her from the world. I'll be returning to Central in a few weeks, but Aisia will stay here in Eastern City with my sister. I know this will be hard on the both of us, but we need to keep our distance from each other. I don't want you to lose your rank and position; they are your tickets to the top. I was able to retain my position, but my rank has been dropped; Havoc I presume is now your first Lieutenant, and I will be a Sergeant Major working for you. Please don't worry about Aisia or me; we're both safe and unharmed. Until we meet again, Riza Hawkeye'_

Roy was overjoyed at hearing she would be back, but not at the fact that she would have to leave their child behind. He sighed and carried everything inside, putting the two pictures on his kitchen counter. '_I'll see you soon Riza, and Aisia will be with us.' _He thought to himself as he sat down on the couch with a map of Central; he was ready to plan the attack on the lying bastards that made up the highest rungs of the military ladder.


	25. drabble 36

I don't own them… #36 Dog

"He's so cute; daddy, can I keep him?" Aisia asked, her innocent child eyes almost breaking through to him.

"No my child; we cannot have an animal in the house. It's you mother's rule, not mine." Roy responded, taking the puppy out of her hands and setting it back in the box. They got home and ate dinner; a few hours later Aisia was put to bed. As Roy brushed Riza's long blonde hair out of her eyes later that night in bed, he told her what happened on the way home from school.

"She still wants a puppy? I don't know if I could do it…" Riza said, snuggling into Roy's warm chest. "I still miss Black Hayate."

"I know… that's why I continue to tell her no." He said.

"One day though, I'm going to have to let his memory go; I'm just not ready yet." She mumbled as she fell asleep, one of her feet stretched out like she always used to when Hayate was still alive.


End file.
